


Oliver

by rosina_zombie



Series: Physical Barriers: Oneshots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosina_zombie/pseuds/rosina_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac never thought they would see the day that there only son would teat them like crap, Oliver is going through a couple of things can his parents help him or will he have to do it himself - Another one of my Physical Barriers Oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver

"" Speech  
'' Thoughts  
PB – Scene Change  
Italics – flashbacks  
Bold – Dreams  
I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

Teen Wolf: Physical Barriers  
Oliver

A naked arm hung over the side of the bed the phone was ringing on the bedside table the arm moved and then the hand grabbed the ringing phone and pulled it under the duvet “Yeah” someone answered “I’m still in bed” the voice said “it’s gone 11 shit” the covers moved and a teenage Oliver jumped out of the bed.

“Yeah Markus I’m fucking coming” he hung up

Oliver picked up the t-shirt “dirty” he threw it on the floor there was a knock on the door “yeah” the door opened and an aged Isaac walked in.

“Are you busy today?” he asked.

“I’m meeting Theia and then Markus” he said.

“I wanted you to clean your room” Isaac said to him.

“I can do that anytime”.

“I need it done today Oliver” Oliver put a shirt on over his head “not now dad” he snapped Isaac flinched and left with a click of the door.

Oliver clenched his jeans in his hands

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Oliver stood on the door step and the door opened “hey” Markus smiled and let him in “so you wanted to see me” Markus asked they walked into the kitchen.

“Yeah I need to tell you something?” Oliver sat down.

“Do you want a soda or something?” Markus asked him.

“No I’m fine” Markus raised an eyebrow.

“Ollie you’re nervous. You’re never nervous” Markus stated.

“I’m not bloody nervous” came Oliver’s answer “calm down no need to bite my head off” came Markus answer.

“Markus I’m gay” Oliver told him.

Markus blinked “I know” he answered “you……you know” Markus nodded “everyone knows” he said to him.

“Everyone knows” 

Markus nodded to his answer “well you have a crush on me” Markus said to him

“Who else knows” Oliver asked. 

“Everyone” Oliver shook his head “I can’t fucking believe this you bunch of tossers the lot of you”.

“Oliver chill” Markus said.

“Fuck you” he walked towards the door.

“What would you” Markus grabbed a hold of his arm.

Oliver moved his arm out of his reach “I’m not going to be the butt of every ones jokes” he said to him “I’ll see you around”.

Oliver left

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Dean slept on the edge of Oliver’s bed the door opened and Oliver walked in Dean woke up and looked at him “woof” he barked.

“Not now Dean got off the bed” Dean climbed down and left the room 

Oliver sat down on his bed and covered his face “Ollie” Scott walked to the door and Oliver looked up at him.

“Dinner is in the oven if you want” Scott said “yeah thanks I guess” Scott left again Oliver laid back on the bed.

“Isaac” Scott walked in.

“What am I going to do with him Scott his changed so much” he said Scott walked up to him and put his arm round him.

“He is going through the teenage years we’ve all been through them” Scott said

Oliver stood at the door “I’m gay” he said both Scott and Isaac looked at him “what about Theia” he asked him

“Well” he shrugged one shoulder “she’s my beard” Oliver said.

“Is that why you’ve been weird lately” Isaac asked.

“I don’t know I feel so depressed all the time” he rubbed his arm 

“Ollie” 

Oliver walked and sat down “I just” he clenched his fists on his knees “I feel like I’m worthless”

“And then I feel so happy and annoyed all at the same time” he explained “I get so angry” he sighed.

Isaac walked up to him “this sounds serious we have to take you to the doctors were sort something out I promise”.

Oliver nodded

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Married” Peter asked.

Cicely nodded “I love him and he asked me” she told him.

“Of course were happy for you aren’t we Peter” Chris asked.

“Of course” Peter smiled.

“So when is the big day?” Chris asked.

Cicely shrugged her shoulders “we haven’t thought about that much”.

“If your want to get married you have to plan these things……….has he even given you a ring” Chris asked she shook her head.

“Until he gets you a ring you’re not planning anything” stated Peter.

“I’m an adult dad I can make my own decisions” she said.

“No when your fiancé” Peter made air quotes “is a no good stoner” Peter finished.

“Brad is a perfectly fine person” she said.

“I won’t be having this conversation again Cicely” Peter stood up “Peter stop” Chris said.

“No I am sick and tired of the same arguments every time she dates a new person” he left the room.

“I’m sorry Cicely” 

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Markus knocked on the door he put both hands in his pockets the door opened “Markus hey” Isaac answered the door.

“Hi Uncle Isaac…..is Oliver in I can’t see his car” Markus looked at the empty drive way “yeah he is in” he let him in.

“Last I saw him we kind of argued” Markus said to him.

“He’s in his room” said Isaac “you can go straight” he let him in.

Markus walked up to the bedroom door he held his arm up to knock on the door there was music playing and the door was open slightly he opened the door.

Oliver was on the running machine he wore a pair of sweatpants and no top Markus knocked on the door “can I come in?” he asked.

“Hm” Oliver came to a stop and turned to him “hi” he got off “Ollie I’m sorry I thought you knew” he said.

“Well I didn’t” he wiped himself.

“But I accept your apology” Oliver smiled “great…….do you want to pick up chicks….well dudes for you” he asked.

Oliver shook his head “no……I was planning to spend some time with my parents…….I have been horrible to them lately” he said.

“Cool…………..I will text you” he said to him and left Oliver watched him leave “I love you” he whispered as he heard his footsteps.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“What the fuck do you mean you’re pregnant?” Lydia shouted.

Madison flinched “m-m-m-mum I” she started crying.

“Lydia calm down” Allison said.

“Did you just hear what she said” Lydia asked.

“Yes I heard what she said but don’t raise your voice”.

Lydia sat down “I said I think I might be pregnant” Madison said “when did you start having sex” Allison asked “only once” said Madison.

“Once is probably enough” Lydia sighed “I can’t believe this” she said Madison bit her bottom lip.

“Were going to the doctors tomorrow okay for now calm down were sort this out as a family” Allison said.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles sat down on the sofa Elliot climbed onto his lap “hey daddy” he kissed his cheek Stiles smiled “hey” he said.

The TV was on

Temperance walked in “dad” she said and Stiles looked at her “yes” he answered.

“Can I invite a couple of friends round” she asked.

“Only 2 and you need to ask your father as well” Stiles told her.

“Sweet thanks pop” she left Stiles shook his head “teenage years” he went back to watching.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“You’re not kidding” Markus said.

Madison shook her head “I’m not kidding” Madison said to him. 

“Are you stupid” he said.

“Please don’t start with me I’ve had it with mum and mumma” she gave a sighed.

“Okay, okay I’m sorry” he said, Markus looked at her “so do you think you are” Markus asked her and she shrugged as she held a cushion “I really don’t know were meant to be going to the doctors tomorrow”.

“First Ollie and now you” Madison perked up.

“Oliver’s going to the doctors” she asked. 

“Yeah his dads reckon his depressed” Markus told her.

“What has he got to be depressed about” she asked “being gay” he answered “I knew it” she smirked “we all did”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Why did I agree to it?” Derek asked he watched as Temperance played with her friend round the pool “you can never say no” Stiles laughed.

“Hn” Derek put his sunglasses on his face and leaned back the door bell rung “I will be back soon”.

Stiles walked and opened the front door “Markus hey come in………you should know by now you don’t have to ring the bell” 

Markus gave a shrug and walked in “just a habit I guess” he gave a smile “where is everyone” he asked.

“Out back Tempy has a couple of friends round” he told him.

“Oh okay” Markus clucked his tongue. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow “everything okay” he asked him.

“How do you deal with some who has a crush on you” he asked.

“This is about Oliver isn’t it” Stiles asked him and Markus nodded “people get crushes it’s just the way of life there’s not much you really can do”.

“Don’t worry kid it’s just a crush everything will be absolutely fine” Stiles said to him “I hope so” Markus sighed.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“I fucking hate you I’m not going to the fucking doctors” Oliver said.

“Stop swearing” Scott said.

“Piss off” came Oliver’s answer.

“Don’t swear at him” Isaac warned

“Fuck you” 

Isaac slapped him, Oliver held his face tears were in Isaac’s eyes “go to your room now” he told him Oliver ran up the stairs and the door slammed “Oh god” Isaac looked at his hand.

“Zac” Scott took both of his hands “It wasn’t your fault…..his going through some stuff” he said to him.

“I didn’t mean to I…was so angry at him” he said.

“I know”.

Oliver lay on his bed he was on his stomach ‘I’m such a disappointment to everyone’ he blinked ‘I should just kill myself………yeah all I need to do is’ there was a knock on the door.

“Oliver” Isaac whispered “I love you, you know that right” he said to him “your my one and only child and were fix this…….what’s ever is wrong with you” Isaac said.

Oliver wiped his face 

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Cicely held her left hand out “ring” she raised an eyebrow at both Peter and Chris said “can’t you trust me” she asked.

“It’s not that we don’t trust you” Chris said. “We just don’t want you to get married and regret it…….you know how both mine and Peter’s marriages turned out”

“It won’t be a mistake I am not Peter and Victoria” she stormed out.

“That could of gone better” Chris rubbed his face.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“So Oliver how have you been?” the male doctor asked. 

“I…..I don’t know” he looked away.

“How can you not know” the doctor asked.

Oliver licked his lips “I want to kill myself I am a worthless piece of shit” he told him.

“Why do you feel that was Oliver” he asked and Oliver gave a shrug.

Isaac bit his bottom lip.

“And what else do you feel?” he asked.

“I get so angry at everyone and everything I’m angry that I’m gay and I can be happy I am because it’s who I am”.

“I hate my dad’s” he glanced at Isaac and Scott “I hate you to” he said to the doctor he cried “I love my parents as much as I hate them”.

“Hm……okay I am going to prescribe you anti-depressants for depression” the doctor said. 

“You think he’s got depression” Scott asked.

“I am sure he is depressed” he told them “and I am also going to refer him to a psychologist”.

“I think all three of you need this as well” Isaac looked at Oliver “okay were do it” he said 

“Because his still a minor I can make all decisions right” he asked the doctor nodded his head “then okay” Isaac nodded. “Let’s do this” Scott gave a sigh.

Oliver wiped at his face “were get through this Ollie”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Markus knocked on the door he put his hand in his pocket and the door opened “Markus” Oliver answered “can I come in?” he asked.

“Sure” Markus walked in.

They both walked into the kitchen “can I get you a drink?” Oliver opened the fridge door.

“No…..how did it go” Markus asked.

“I’m depressed” he opened a can.

“Oh-Oh so then” he asked him.

“I am on tablets” he walked.

“You know I care about you right” Markus asked him.

“Yes I know” he came to a stop.

“Good……want to hang out later” Markus asked him.

“Yeah cool we can see that new movie” he told him.

Markus smiled “I would like that………I’ll pick you up later” Oliver nodded “see you” Markus smiled “your be able to see yourself out right” he said.

“Yeah” Oliver left and went upstairs “It’s going to be okay”

Oliver held a phone of him and Markus he closed his eyes and hummed and then reopened his eyes and put the phone in his draw.

“Markus didn’t hear you come in” Isaac walked into the kitchen.

“I was just leaving” he smiled.

“Alright have you spoken to Ollie” he asked.

“Yes” Markus nodded “Okay see you later” Markus nodded again and left.

Isaac leaned against the counter “things can only get better”

The End


End file.
